The disclosed subject matter relates to the field of illumination and apparatus for enabling illumination. In particular this disclosure relates to a folding illumination stand constructed of heavy gauge wire; a stand that may be folded flat for compact storage.
Folding wire A-frames and three-legged stands are known to be used as shelf supports. Wire cooling racks, collapsible racks, and portable shelf assemblies are known, as well as folding floral tables and personal tables of wire construction. Additionally, there are very many different types and sizes of lamps and light projecting devices known in the prior art especially flashlights. There are also battery operated electric lanterns, oil lamps and other types of portable area illumination devices for use both indoors and out-of-doors and in popular use, for instance: at camp sites, on hiking trails, rock climbing, boating, spelunking and in a range of other activities. In most outdoor activities flashlights and water bottles or jugs are carried. However, although hand-held flashlights are universally used it seems somewhat redundant to also carry a lantern for general illumination at a camp site or in a tent. What is needed is a simple way of converting the beam of a flashlight into a general purpose area illuminator. The presently described apparatus fulfills this need.